


所謂「愛」

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: kustard，稍微dust化的fell
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	所謂「愛」

首次知悉互相的世界，是在經歷第一次地獄的時候，近乎永恆的金色舞台終究落幕，該死的體力，一瞬間的稍息，胸膛上的鮮紅，結局已定。

人類哼唱小歌離開，是雪鎮酒吧的老闆最常播放的那首，輕步跑走的孩子頭也不回，留下那落敗者慢慢消逝。

好想見見自己的兄弟，有機會也想面對面跟門後的她談天，好想好想，一切重頭來過，而現在，卻唯有寄望惡魔的能力。

明明想要就這樣沉睡下去，但本能地想要拒絕現實，睜開眼，空無一人的長廊，剩下悲慘的自己，彷彿能夠看到這可笑的模樣。

「哈哈哈哈哈，混蛋，我都看到了甚麼啊？哈哈哈哈……」

不是幻象？藍衣骷髏抬頭望向對面的柱子，下方大笑的骷髏倚靠其坐在那格紋地板，呼吸繚亂，卻輕柔得隨時也會停下來，胸口起伏着，艷紅的毛衣上是一道相對不明顯的傷痕。

很相似，卻是不同的存在。

他嘗試站起走近，未能踏出一步，身體不爭氣的倒地，他匍匐前進，對面的紅色骷髏不解的看着，直至他爬到身旁癱倒在地。

「你還好嗎？伙計。」 這是他跟自己說的第一句話。

只是從這番話，他就得知這個骷髏有多天真，為什麼才剛相遇便問候對方？這不存在於他的世界中，是偽善？還是只是因為將死？

看着他疑惑的神情，不難估計他的想法，輕笑一聲，「不用那麼嚴肅，伙計，我只是想在最後找個骨說話。」

藍衣骷髏的身體從傷處開始化作塵埃，下意識地，他想要阻止，手不自覺的撫上白色襯衫上過於顯眼的血紅，被動者倒是有點詫異，瞄向做着這舉動的他，啊，同樣正在消逝。

他回應般緊握身上的手，寂靜地，衣物散落，長廊空無一人。

\---

醒來的時候仍然是熟悉的雪域哨兵站，人類確實回應他的願望，但絕望是不爭的事實，還會再次經歷那些嗎？他很希望自己猜錯，只是期望落空了。

這次，他再次遇見紅色的另一個自己，真是場糟糕的會面，形式很不光彩。

他編了個爛雙關試圖緩和迫近的死亡，聆聽者大笑，是狂野而粗曠的聲音，當對方咧着牙齒笑的時候他留意到那抹金色，奇怪的品味，不是嗎？但他不討厭。

似乎因為有陪伴者，這個過程沒那麼難捱嘛。

他們一次又一次地見面，在那短暫的時光中的交流似乎成了劇本的一部分，後來，紅色骷髏試着走「捷徑」，第一次，他們不再以將死的模樣見面，在那森林中孤獨的哨兵站，以正常身姿對話。

「嘿，很高興看到這樣的你，朋友。」 他坐在哨兵站內說着。

「啊啊，就試試看，想不到真的能找到這裏，」 紅色骷髏走近坐到桌上，兩骨如之前那樣聊個不停，不論是破笑話，還是關於自家的兄弟，只是像是共識般，那人類從不被提及。

\---

他讓另一個骷髏稱自己為fell，雖然是相對遲了，但總算搞清互相的名字也相同，一切一切，如此的近似，可是相反地，他們的世界是從根本上的不同。

漸漸，fell不時會去另一個世界找他，sans也是，唯一的不同，每一次fell在自己的世界中，全程也不會讓sans離開他的視線，他知道這骷髏的強大，他的良善不至於會盲目相信他人，情況發生也好他亦能自保，而這邊世界的陰暗也聽說過不下於十次。

但他怕，某種東西，有個萬一。

當然，sans不是那種反抗期的小孩，來自fell的警告還是有好好記着。

他們了解時間一到，所有事物也會再次被抹去，重覆着，看不到盡頭般，沒有任何怪物了解，唯有對方。

由誰挑起的也好，他們確實逐漸瘋狂，可能是因為不會有人注意到，即使發現了又如何，不會有記憶的，也可能認為那只是「自己」，行為出格些也沒問題吧？

fell很享受整個過程，sans不介意他的粗暴，正剛好讓自己沉溺其中，不用多想，像是能脫離現實，一場夢，深沉的情愛，是一種救贖。

雙方只有在此時脫下一直以來的偽裝，遵從最基本的欲望，上位者酷愛觀察身下骨的反應，渴求情欲的他，被染黑的青藍，有着「這邊」的氣味。

繼續為我墮落吧。

fell不留情地往私處撞入，剌激sans最敏感的位置，過度的快感引領他達至頂鋒，尖叫，呻吟，然後他哭了，但仍然處於體內的他知道，這不因為自己，他只是需要個理由或是機會來發洩。

隨着一個深頂，紅色的温熱灌滿魔法容器，這個動作令他上下的淚液決堤，不顧受難者的號哭，他摟上其骨架在不存在的耳邊輕聲道。

「我愛你，甜心。」

聽者抽泣着，愣了愣，吻上去回應。

「我也愛你，fell。」

\---

那一天，fell在較平常遲的時間點看望sans，雖然平和的氛圍令他不太自在，但不要緊，這是他珍愛之物的世界，愛屋及烏，他不介意花點時間逛逛來尋找目標。

似乎，不太合時。

在河堤旁的路上，sans跪着抱住那鮮紅的圍巾，發抖的肩膀，嗚咽的聲音，他在遠處觀望。

他的抓緊胸口的毛衣，本應只有靈魂存在的胸骨，空洞洞的，卻又為何像是被甚麼勒緊，一種說不出的痛楚。

他走捷徑回去了，沒有走近或是做任何事，僅僅回去了。

我會為你去「愛」。

\---

奇怪，說不上好事還是壞事，這次只有sans一骨在長廊中獨自逝去。

絕對是好事吧，這證明他的人類沒有進行屠殺，不是嗎？

難以形容地，思緒比以往被殺的時候還要混亂，靈魂躁動不安，從心底涌上的寒意，更直觀的形容，他在恐懼，但並不知道源頭為何。

他消逝，然後重返舊地，沒有細想，近乎恢復意識的同時，他到達另一邊的世界。

走過所有熟悉的道路，沒有他的蹤影，也沒有任何人。

他最終找到去金色的長廊，紅色骷髏和人類也在，第三位站在入口的他過於顯眼，兩人的目光都落在自己身上。

「甜心？」

未等sans回應，人類把目標轉移到他身上，下一秒，從下而上的紅色骨頭把那孩子活活剌死，狠準利落，回頭望向角落那顆金星，沒有發生任何事。

「我做到了，甜心。」 他笑了，發自內心，但面對眼前的fell，sans卻湧現起逃走的念頭。

「這不好笑啊，親愛的。」 他後退，呼吸愈漸急促，選擇查看。

fell LV20

「怎麼了，甜心？」 這是fell第三次說出這稱謂，語氣加重，跟臉上表情相反，眼眶的亮紅不帶笑意，他在等待回應。

諷刺地，sans有一瞬間驟覺fell和人類的身影重疊。

sans以捷徑逃走了。

天真，眼看身前骨離去的他如此想着，同樣走捷徑，不費吹灰之力的，藍衣骷髏被捕獲。

\---

睜開眼看見的是熟悉的棕紅天花，sans在沙發上坐起來，暈眩感令他重心不穩，勉強扶着靠背支撐身體，他發現脖子上除了多了個帶剌的紅色頸圈，後頸還有一股鈍痛，他摸着傷處回想，自己是被擊暈後帶來的？

「fell? 」 他環視客廳的四周，異常寧靜，彷彿整個世界只剩下自己。

sans想要先回去本來的世界，發動之際，沒有任何事發生，眼眶的光點頓時熄滅了，試着凝聚魔力使用骨頭魔法，亦是同樣。

是這頸圈？他察覺固中原因，試着破壞它，但魔法的保護令它絲毫無損。

本能的警鐘敲響着，要盡快離開這個空間，他走下沙發奔往門前，正要握上門把，它卻擅自轉動打開了。

「嗯？你醒來了，甜心。」 fell剛進來便看到在門後的sans，放下手中裝載食物的紙袋，輕輕把他擁抱入懷，「沒事了，我就在這裏，一切都會好的。」

這下接觸讓他毛骨悚然，反射般猛地把他推開，「fell，我不認為這是好方法，」 sans審視眼前的骨，黑色的龐克外套是挺耐髒的，但細看，滿是塵埃和血漬，「用LOVE對抗人類從來不應是我們的選項。」

「我特意從Grillby's取了些蕃茄醬，你知道的，我家只有意大利麵和芥末醬，」 他捧起剛才放到地上的物品，走進廚房放在抬面，「等一會兒吧，雖然不及我的兄弟，廚藝方面我還是有信心的。」

「不要講別的！我說，至少他們是朋友吧，如果你有那個能力，首要的不該是把一切復原嗎？」 

「你還在睡的時候我看有大把時間，還稍微收拾了房間，真是累得入『骨子』裏啊，也查看附近物資，完全足夠我倆接下來的生活。」 fell把袋子裏的東西翻出來，泰然自若的把弄廚具和準備食材。

「我不能接受，這是你所愛的世界吧？不應跟人類陪葬……」

「甜心，」 fell以從未有過的温柔語調說着，「乖，你需要好好休息。」

「不，我不需……」 

哐咚。一聲刀響打斷他的話。

「之後還要去解決你那邊的事，吧？」 灶台的砧板連同食材被菜刀劈開，半刻，骷髏驚覺自己的失態，鬆開手上的刀具，小心翼翼地問道，「抱歉，我是否嚇到你？」

sans了解到眼前的只是個墮落的怪物，他轉身逃出屋外，想要跑遠，找個方法破壞頸圈，他要回去保護好一切。

即使深知這是不可能的。

以捷徑的優勢，fell毫不費力便跟上sans，從背後一手拽着頸圈，攜帶者一時失去平衡摔倒在雪地，來者把他按在地上使他動彈不能。

「為什麼要一次次逃離我？」 他以平緩的語氣問道，「你知道我愛你的，不是嗎？」

fell具現出數根紅色骨頭，往身下骨剌下去，精準的，沒有造成任何傷害，僅僅穿過肋骨間的縫隙把sans牢固的定在地上。

「讓我回去！」 他掙扎着，奈何亳無作用。

「還不夠嗎？我為你所做的一切。」 fell撫上這骷髏的肋骨，手指憐愛的逐寸逐寸地滑過表面往下方遊走，撕毀他身上僅餘的衣物，那骨架直接躺在冰冷的白雪上。

sans不禁嗚咽一聲，剌骨的寒冷讓他感到不適，很可怕，如此陌生的fell做着這樣的事。

「不要緊的，我會給你更多，」 fell把自己的短褲褪下一半，把尚未堅挺的赤紅性器硬生生直接插入那藍色魔法穴口。

「唔，停下來…」 可憐的骷髏吃痛的發出悶響，反倒令施暴者更為興奮，在干澀的穴道反復進出，不知不覺已硬得把蔚藍的器官撐滿，痛楚和快感的混集足以滋潤兩骨結合之處。

「我知道你喜歡這樣，」 fell一個挺腰把自己撞入那深處的敏感點，被固定的骷髏想要保持理智，扭動着不能活動的身體，像是隻卷縮顫抖的小動物，惹骨憐愛得很。

「嗯啊，不，不要…fell，嗚…」 他懇求對方停下動作，可惜聽者無視他的意願，加快抽插的速度，擅意蹂躪他最柔弱的部位，握着盆骨的手指伸入過於狹逼的隙縫，該處温熱濕潤，額外的異物似要跟同穴的粗壯同步，共享內裏的温度，經不住過大的剌激的骨架哆嗦着，藍色泛濫。

「看，你是多可愛啊，甜心，」 他笑着，是跟行為相反充滿陽光的笑容，sans不解，但對一切無力反抗，只能全盤接受。

fell讓那些礙人的骨頭化作光點消去，已經不需要了，他抱起癱軟的骷髏繼續動作，才剛經歷頂鋒的他極度敏感，這下使他帶著哭腔驚叫。

這次終於是為他而泣了。

看着劃過臉龐的斗大淚珠，他輕輕舔舐，吻上那因為喘息而合不上的嘴巴，輕咬吮吸內裏的青色舌頭，珍重他的全部，隨著一個深頂，把所有注入這無比疼愛着的身軀中。

在末日中沉倫於性愛的戀人持續着這場無人知曉的表演，回響的水聲連綿不斷，唯有他們的純白世界，染上兩骨的色彩。

良久，紅色骷髏從艷紫的雪地抱起中途已昏眩的愛人，看待寶物般小心細膩地用外套包覆着，漫步走回他們的家。

「我會給你全部的『愛』，sans。」

完

**Author's Note:**

> 愛/「愛」  
> love/LOVE


End file.
